It is desired to be able to determine geometrical characteristics of a human being in a given position, such as for example the respective positions of two anatomical points, the respective lengths or the relative orientation of two anatomical segments, etc.
For this purpose, it is known to use a measuring installation, such as that described in DE 4 216 458. Nevertheless, the use of matrices of sensors for placing on the body is problematic, in particular since they need to be fastened on the body and consequently lead to constraints on the posture of the individual being measured.
In addition, there is a limit on the number of measurements that can be obtained, imposed by the number and the positions of the sensor matrices used. In particular, it is not possible to measure the positions of numerous points to which it is not possible to fasten a sensor matrix.
A particular object of the present invention is to mitigate those drawbacks.